Never Saw Her Coming
by You're A Tease
Summary: She was a mystery as she walked down the platform. Nothing would be certain once this new girl entered Hogwarts, but one thing was sure, they never saw her coming. AU. OC Fic.
1. The Mystery Girl

Never Saw Her Coming

**Mystery Girl**

(A/N: Well I was sitting around and this idea just kind of popped into my head. It's a lot different then my other story, but I absolutely love making my own characters. Please enjoy this one! And **REVIEW.** And as usual I don't own Harry Potter or any of the brands…but I own the new character and you'll have to read it to find out her name. This story is AU. Enjoy)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"There is only one thing in the world worse than being talked about, and that is not being talked about" –Oscar Wilde

She walked across King's Cross station, having just passed through the invisible portal between platforms 9 and 10, with virtually no problems thanks to her parents, who had told her how to get to 9 and ¾. Her black Steve Madden open toe heels click clacking their way through the crowds of parents and children. She knew no one and no one knew her.

As she passed by each family, each individual took a second to glance at this new girl. She was used to people looking at her; they had been all her life. She was just taller than the average height for a 17 year old girl, with hair that hit the middle of her back. To describe her hair colour as dark brown would not do it justice, it was a chestnut colour with very subtle blond highlights thanks to those lazy summer days spent lying out in the sun beside her pool. Her hair was very finely layered and she had side swept bangs just long enough to cover one eye. Her eyes were a very light brown, almost like melted topaz and she had long eyelashes that were complimented by the black mascara she was wearing. Her skin was naturally tanned thanks to her half Portuguese background and she had perfectly straight teeth a reward for two years of being a brace face. She had thin pinkish lips that were accompanied by the only other makeup she was wearing, her glossy Kiehl's #1 lip balm.

She wore a simple white v neck t-shirt and a black high-waisted skirt and on her wrists she wore some neon bangles. She also wore a pair of tinted aviator sunglasses with electric blue frames. Behind her she dragged a massive and wheeled all black luggage case that was stuffed to the point of explosion.

She walked to the front of the train with a purpose, but still managed to remain calm. She looked determined in her eyes, but her lips were pouted into a look of worry and nervousness. She didn't even notice that by now all eyes were on her; she simply kept walking, looking straight ahead and taking in her new surroundings.

She pulled out her iPhone from the purple leather bag that was slung over her shoulder and checked the time. 10 minutes to 9 O'clock. She tossed the phone back into her bag.

She gracefully transcended from the platform onto the train before making her way down the long thin aisle. She found an empty compartment and hastily stuffed her huge all black luggage into the overhead.

She wanted to make new friends at Hogwarts, just not yet. She had gone places not knowing anyone before, so she knew exactly the way to make an entrance. She wanted to wait until people started to wonder who this new girl could be, before she outright told them. Keeping people in suspense was one of her specialties.

Suspense is easy when people hang on your every word.

Right now she just wanted to text some of her old friends. She reached into her bag to retrieve her iPhone once again, before putting her sunglasses into the bag.

She began to put the bag at her feet, but then picked it back up again and retrieved her black thick-rimmed Chanel glasses and put them on.

She looked at her phone to see the words "1 new text message."

She curiously opened it to find:

"Hey babes! How's England? Have fun at boarding school without me. We miss you here already. And don't do anything I wouldn't do. Xo Cayles."

She smiled to herself reminiscing over the amazing time she had with her best friend. Cayley and herself had played competitive volleyball together and had known each other since they were young; they had even gone to the same high school together back home in Toronto, Canada. They had been the ultimate in downtown schoolgirls; always skipping out on classes to go out for lunch at the most chic restaurants in the city, or even to just sit in Queen's Park and smoke endless packs of cigarettes in their school uniforms.

They went to a private Catholic all girls school in the downtown core, the best money could buy. Both of the girls achieved high marks despite the fact that they didn't let schooling take over their lives. They were the princesses of Toronto: they went to the best parties, met the hottest boys and had the nicest clothes.

But of course these clothes didn't really matter; the girls could pull off any fashions they wanted and still look fabulous.

Both girls were witches and the only witches that they had ever met in Toronto. When they had received letters at the age of 11 inviting them to attend a prestigious witchcraft and wizardry school in Toronto, both had declined and instead opted to take private magic lessons with the headmaster of said school. They loved their muggle schools and way of life too much to change it.

This was the first time the girls had been separated for more than a two weeks, Cayley was still living in Toronto and her partner in crime was sitting on the Hogwarts express after being forced to move to New York at the end of July.

She didn't want to move, but her parents had bought her a new hybrid car and told her that she could drive it back to Toronto whenever she came home to New York. As for her schooling, her parents had pulled a few strings and gotten her accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland. It was supposed to be the best school for young witches and wizards, and her parents wanted only the best. She had met with the headmistress in the middle of August so that she could ensure that the girl would be Hogwarts material. Apparently she was, considering that she had flown from NYC to London and stayed in a hotel for a few days before arriving at King's Cross that morning. Now she was sitting on the train staring at her iPhone.

She used her fast typing skills to text her best friend a reply.

"England is amazing. Miss the T Dot though and you of course! And shouldn't I tell you the same thing. XxX"

She reached back into her bag and pulled out a pair of simple white headphones. She brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear and began to untangle her headphones.

Before she got the chance to put her headphones in her ears, the door to the compartment opened and a tall severe looking woman entered and looked at the witch sitting before her.

"So nice to see you again Miss Culyer", said Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you Professor, but please call me Kelsey. I'm not a big fan of last names", the girl responded politely.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(A/N: **To address a few concerns brought up by reviewers:**  
1. The 90's thing: Okay forgive me everyone, just pretend that this is taking place in 08.  
2. Tech At Hogwarts: Did I ever say she was using her technology at Hogwarts...I said she was using it on the train.  
3. Disrespect to McGonagall: I know not to talk to her like that, you know not to talk to her like that, but the new character doesn't know that, don't forget that she's only met the woman once before. And give McGonagall a chance to respond before thinking that she's going to let the new girl get away with talking to her like that.  
4. Finally, Sorry about the brand name stuff, I'm going to edit some of it out of this chapter and it's not going to continue like this in every chapter; I just wanted people to get a feel for what Kelsey is like.

Thanks for reading. **Please review! **Even if you hate it. In my mind there is no such thing as bad press, well in this case reviews.)


	2. Brown Eyes & Lungs Filled Up With Smoke

**Brown Eyes And Lungs Filled Up With Smoke**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Put on your hater-blockers everybody. Time for Chapter Two. You know the drill : Everything is JK's except for Kelsey and the storyline. Peace.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

McGonagall slowly raised one eyebrow in offence toward Kelsey before closing the compartment door and sitting down.

"Well Miss Culyer, I **am** a big fan of using last names. As long as I remain headmistress at Hogwarts, you will remain Miss Culyer to me" she finished.

Kelsey glanced down to the floor before focusing back on Professor McGonagall. "I'm sorry Professor, at my old school all of our teachers would call us by our first names; but I guess I can get used to being culled Miss Culyer."

"Yes, well please get used to it quickly. Well I did not get to tell you this the last time we met, but at Hogwarts we have a tradition of sorting our students into houses. There are four houses and they will be like your family at Hogwarts, we usually sort students in their first year but because you are an exception to our usual way of doing things we will sort you after all of the first year students have been placed in a specific house" explained McGonagall.

The train whistled loudly before lurching forward and then settling on a smooth speed.

"Well I have other business to attend to before we arrive and I assume that you will want to change into your school clothes." Professor McGonagall stood up before attempting to finish her speech. "When…"

"Um excuse me professor, but I wasn't informed about school clothes…I mean they were on the list I got, but I assumed that I would pick them up when I got to the school" Kelsey interrupted.

"I would appreciate that you do not interrupt me Miss Culyer and please do not make assumptions about our school. Hogwarts is not your 'private-cater-to-your-every-whim' school that you are used to. We are a school based on traditions, but since we cannot do anything about your uniform right now, we will just have to find you one after the sorting ceremony is over. And as I had been saying, when we arrive at Hogsmeade station please come and find me so that I may escort you to the opening ceremonies. Have an enjoyable ride Miss Culyer" she added before heading to the door.

"Okay it won't happen again. Thank you Professor McGonagall" she said courteously.

McGonagall gave Kelsey a nod of her head before exiting the train compartment.

Kelsey turned to the window beside her and watched the scenery pass by, occasionally clouded by a cloud of steam. She was still undecided about this new school, they had a lot of rules and she could tell that McGonagall would not appreciate some of the antics that she used to pull in Toronto.

The train went over a slight bump and Kelsey was snapped out of her short trance. She picked up her cell phone and iPod and placed them back in her bag before standing up. She walked over to the compartment door and poked her head outside to ensure that McGonagall was gone.

The hallway was empty as far as Kelsey could see. Satisfied with this she stepped back inside her own compartment and closed the door.

She fumbled through her purse until her hand settled on a small box. She pulled out the pack of cigarettes and a bright purple dollar store lighter. Her one lighter that never failed.

Her smoking habit had begun because of a joke she had started with her friend Nicolette about the fact that they needed a bad habit, so that the next New Years they would have something to give up as a New Year's Resolution. They were joking, but a lot of the other girls at their school smoked and soon enough they found themselves smoking at least one cigarette a day. It definitely wasn't good for either of them, but it gave them at least five minutes to hang out and relax; even if it may eventually kill them.

Kelsey slid the train window open and flicked the lighter with her thumb. She pressed her cigarette into the flame before moving it towards her lips. She sucked on the orange filtered end and let the sweet smoke fill up her lungs. She let it sit there for a second before exhaling, making sure the smoke went out the window.

With each drag she could feel her heart rate increase slightly; with each exhale she could feel a minor feeling of light-headedness. The cigarette was exactly what she needed to calm her down and curb her craving; it was her only real friend so far on the train.

Kelsey was about halfway through her cigarette when she heard footsteps heading towards her compartment. No not just footsteps…running.

The door slid open quickly, but two years of hiding her bad habit had given Kelsey amazingly fast reflexes. She whipped around to face the door and kept her still burning cigarette between the fingers of her right hand, which was still concealed behind her back and dangling outside the window. She also managed to put on her best innocent smile, all in the matter of less than half a second.

Her unwanted intruder slammed the door shut and turned around to face Kelsey.

Kelsey's brown eyes settled on this mystery boy and she scanned him up and down.

He was pretty tall compared to her, with blonde hair and pale skin. She also noticed his striking grey-blue eyes, which were now staring her down with a look of intrigue.

Kelsey opened her mouth to ask this boy why the hell he had just busted into her compartment, but before she got any words out, he lifted his index finger and placed it delicately on his pale pink lips.

She closed her mouth again and waited. It took barely a second until Kelsey got an answer to the question she didn't get to ask.

Movement was heard outside in the hallway before a high-pitched whiny voice called out "Drakey! Where did you go?! I just want to give you a back to school kiss!"

The mystery intruder pointed to the door and Kelsey gave an understanding nod. There was more shuffling in the hall before silence took over once again.

"Is that your fan club?" Kelsey said with a side smile.

"I guess you could say that. Interested in joining?" he responded with a cocky smirk. "Now I've never seen you at Hogwarts before. What's your name new girl?" he added.

"Kelsey" she said simply extending her empty hand towards him.

He grasped it tightly and they shook hands. "Draco Malfoy" he replied.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Thoughts anyone? Review please!


End file.
